Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handguards. More specifically, the present invention relates a handguards for use on off-road vehicles.
Description of Related Art
Several handguard devices are known in the prior art. Handguards are designed to protect riders of off-road or all-terrain vehicles, such as moto-cross bikes, all-terrain vehicles (ATV), trail bicycles, dirt bikes, etc.
These handguards protect the user's hands from debris, such as tree branches, brushes, rocks, or any other natural formations or foliage which can exist on an off-road path. The handguards of the prior art either provide no shock-absorption or provide ineffective shock absorption. For minor twigs and branches, the handguards without shock absorption may be suitable, but if something large is encountered, the impact between the handguard and the object is directly transferred to the rider's hands, causing potential injury to the rider. In other words, if a handguard collides with a rock at 15 miles per hour, the rider's hands will likewise impact the handle bar at 15 miles per hour. While the handguard may protect the rider's hands from the rock surface, the impact between the rock and the handguard may cause an injury to the rider's hands or arms.
The handguards of the prior art can also create dangerous conditions for other riders as well. An impact between the handguard and debris could jolt the handguard, forcing the handle bar to move out of position. In such an event, the vehicle will be forced into a new direction, which could cause a crash.
The handguards in the prior art with moveable parts are to protect the rider's hands in the case of a forward impact, meaning that the rider lets go of the handle bar and their hands extend towards the handguard. This protects the rider if his or her hands come off the handle bar, but does not provide shock absorption in the opposite direction. Therefore, a need exists for a handguard which protects the rider's hands from the debris itself, as well as lessening the impact on the handle bar caused by the debris.